Memories
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Kingdom Hearts one-shots all put into one little area of writing for convenience. Most will probably be RikuxSora but I may have other pairings, just hang in there! Rated to be safe.
1. Christmas Memories Pt I

I do hope I didn't accidentally steal this idea from anyone, I was just thinking about it when I was about to go to sleep. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy, although it would be a great birthday present - Enjoy!

:::

It was a cool night in Traverse Town when Sora entered it. Christmas spirit floated through the town as snow covered the streets and Holly branches looped around all three districts. Sora has swapped his light vest for a heavy coat that reached to his waist, prepared for the frosty weather. King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy were all of caroling in the second district.

Sora smiled as snowflakes began to fall lightly to the ground, landing silently on everything. A snowflake decidedly perched itself on Sora's nose and melted there, giving him a reason to beam despite the cold freezing him. The café sign creaked above him with the weight of newly fallen snow, threatening to cover the next person who walked under it. He carefully avoided it.

Sora rushed inside the abandoned house, after having visited the 101 Dalmatians. Each puppy had been decorated by Pongo and Perdita with a red or green ribbon. The abandoned house was no longer abandoned although no one had come up with a new name. It was now inhabited by Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie.

"AH AH!"

Sora glanced around, wide-eyed.

"Don't move, either of you!" the ninja girl, Yuffie, yelled to Sora. Sora looked to his side and saw Riku. Riku pointed up.

"Mistletoe!" Sora said incredulously. Why him?

"You have to kiss!" Yuffie yelled, clapping her hands.

Sora's face flushed a deep red. He refused to move and was pretty sure Riku's iron will wouldn't let him either. The group sitting at the table looked at the two expectantly.

"Come on guys! It's tradition!" Kairi and Yuffie began to banter, Yuffie throwing a freshly-cake muffin at Sora. He still refused to move. Finally, Riku gave in and pressed his lips roughly against Sora's, expecting to get it over with quickly.

This was not the case.

As Riku's unmarred lips pressed against Sora's soft ones, Sora felt an incredible _thing_ he did not expect. Something in his stomach region jolted, though he knew that something was definitely not his stomach.

"Ooh!" the girl's squeals separated the two boys, each blushing. Sora was blushing even harder and more obvious in his embarrassment, wondering if Riku had felt it too.

He had. But he wasn't about to let anyone else know that.

Sora and Riku both retreated to their respective places at the Christmas gathering. Unfortunately, Riku and Sora were both seated next to each other. Leon, Cloud and Kairi were on the left side of the table, while Aerith, Riku, and Sora were on the right. Yuffie was at the head of the table.

Sora's jaw dropped at the sight of the meal resting on the table in front of him. Plump turkey hidden square in the centre by cranberry sauce, stuffing and…candy! Sora reached for a candy stick but was hit back by Kairi.

"You have to eat your vegetables first!"

Yuffie handed Sora a plate loaded to the brim with food. His stomach growled hungrily. Riku glanced over to Sora and they locked eyes, he glanced away quickly.

"Can you pass the stuffing Sora?" Aerith asked him gently. When Sora didn't answer she touched his shoulder calmly. Sora came back to life.

"Huh?"

Leon snorted.

"The stuffing please" Aerith said tenderly. Sora handed her the stuffing bowl, smiling sheepishly.

"The boy's out of it, he probably can't even walk," Leon said dismissively. Sora knew Leon was telling the truth, his legs felt like the jelly wiggling on the table. Yuffie smiled, taking a sip of eggnog.

"Hey! Why does she get eggnog?" Sora yelled to no one in particular.

"You're too young" Leon waved off Sora's request.

"No I'm not!"

"What's the harm Squall? He's gonna hate it anyways" Yuffie said, resting a hand on Leon's shoulder. Sora gladly took the glass Aerith handed him, and watched Riku.

"Want some Riku?" he offered hopefully. A little part of him wanted to share with his best friend, while another part just wanted to make Riku feel better after what had happened.

Riku was currently in a sleep like state, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Sora was afraid he would say no, but he saw Riku nod slowly. Sora handed the glass to Riku, who had opened his eyes to see no one was looking, and gulped.

"Its okay" he said simply, handing the large glass back to Sora, who took a swig and made a face. Riku laughed. Kairi smiled at the two warmly, who were now hitting each other playfully. They shared the glass back and forth, both drinking more each time to see who could drink the most. Finally, Sora slammed the glass down with a large _thud _and grinned widely.

"Ha!" he laughed. Riku sat back, daring not to say anything, afraid he might explode. He couldn't let Sora beat him.

"Who wants to play the alphabet game?" Yuffie offered.

"We really shouldn't Yuffie, they're too young," Aerith said with a look of worry.

"I wanna play! I'm not too young!" Kairi huffed. Yuffie licked out her tongue to Aerith. Aerith did the same to her. Sora laughed.

"How do you play the alphabet game?"

Cloud, who hadn't spoken the whole time, began to explain.

"We all have shots, and take turns going through the alphabet saying a heartless for that letter, whoever can't think of one has to drink," he said rather matter-of-factly. Sora nodded as Yuffie ran around, gathering enough shot glasses for everyone.

"Well, since we don't want them to get insane hangovers, we'll use eggnog," Yuffie suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora reached out for a candy stick again and stuck it in his mouth. Riku sat forward. He was an expert at heartless.

"Who wants to start?" Yuffie asked from the head of the table.

No one volunteered.

"Okay then, I will," she smiled. Everyone began to pound on the table rhythmically and the young teenagers joined in.

"A…Air Pirate!"

"B…Blue rhapsody!" Leon bellowed, a smile finally forming on his face.

"C…C…"

"AH! YOU HAVE TO DRINK CLOUD!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. Everyone continued to pound as Cloud gulped the eggnog, dispensing some more into his glass.

"I hate that stuff!"

"Kairi!"

"D…Defender!"

"Aerith!"

"E…there are no E's!"

"You still have to drink!"

"Oh, fine," she sighed, swallowing her eggnog.

"Sora!"

"F…Fat bandit!"

"Riku!"

"G…Gargoyle."

"Me! Er, H…er…"

"Ha! You have to drink too Yuffie!"

Yuffie chugged hers and this continued for most the night, until everyone was tired (and a bit woozy). Finally, Sora, Riku and Kairi decided to go back to Destiny Islands. Although Sora was enjoying Traverse Town and he could just get a room in the Hotel. Seemed like a plan.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm staying here," Sora said, walking away from his two friends. Riku didn't want to let Sora get away that easily so he said goodbye to Kairi.

"Wait you guys! I can't drive the Gummi ship!"

That didn't bother either of them.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora turned around to see Riku running towards him, bundled up in his long silver cloak.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you here?" Riku asked, hoping silently. They were in front of the hotel. Sora smiled and opened the door for Riku.

They both arrived at the blue room.

"I want this room."

"So do I."

"We could share it…?"

Sora stared. He was prepared to fight for the room. And now Riku wanted to…share the room?

"Sure" he answered, grinning.

:::

I'll add another chappie thingy soon.


	2. Riku's memory 1

A/n: This is just a collection of cute little memorables I made up; there is no specific plot or story. It's just a few drabbles, kinda like memories. Please note that each chapter is a completely different story; they have no links. Disclaimer: I shouldn't have clicked that button, okay: I do not own nor ever will Kingdom Hearts, wish I did, I don't, and I stand to make no profit from this story.

-~¤~-~¤~-

Riku watched the little sapphire eyed boy run around in circles, chasing a butterfly across the beach. He couldn't help but smile. Sora was a sweet as sugar as a 14 year old, but at six he could melt any heart, even Riku's. Sora jumped, caught the butterfly and held it in his hands protectively. He ran towards Riku, his brunette hair bouncing wildly in the wind, when he tripped and fell. The butterfly escaped Sora's small cupped hands and flew away. Sora plopped down on the ground and began to cry.

"Its okay, Sora," Riku cooed lightly to the tear streaked youngster.

"No it's not, 'ku!" Sora yelled using his nickname for Riku. Riku picked up the little guy and held him in his arms. Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Watch" Riku whispered, causing Sora to turn his head towards the silver haired boy. Riku bent down, picked up a small pebble and gently tossed it into a bush. Out cascaded a million different coloured butterflies, fluttering and surrounding the two boys. Sora laughed and Riku couldn't help but laugh too. This little boy's optimism was infectious to anyone he came in contact with. Sora reached out and a pink and blue butterfly landed on his finger. Sora brought the butterfly close to him, looked at Riku and said

"I'm gonna name him 'ku, after you, 'ku, is that okay?"

Riku smiled.

"Sure."

-~¤~-~¤~-


	3. Sora's memory 1

-~¤~-~¤~-

"No, I don't wanna go, Sore-ah!" Riku begged, digging his heels into the ground. However, his flat sneakers only succeeded in making a small line in the sand.

"Yes, Ri-ku!" Sora yelled, mimicking Riku's newly high-pitched voice. Riku obviously had no memory of being 15, but surprisingly gave Sora the same death stare. Must have perfected it as a child, Sora thought.

"Nooooo, Sore-ah!" Riku yelled adamantly, trying to bite Sora's hand but only succeeded in giving Sora a small pinching feeling. He had dealt with much worse from Riku.

"I don't wanna gooooooo!" Riku screamed, but Sora ignored him, that was, until Riku latched for dear life onto a pole of wood holding up the wharf. At last, Riku became tired and started to complain.

"Sore-ah, I'll go now," Riku said tenderly, looking at the ground and then back up at the brunet. Sora really felt like ringing the child from causing him so much trouble, but in that moment, when Riku looked up at him with bright aquamarine eyes, his anger melted away.

"Okay, come on," Sora said quietly and grasped the child's hand, bringing him slowly to the water's edge. The boy gently whimpered as the water tickled his bare toes.

"Its okay, Riku, I'm right here," Sora cooed lightly. Riku smiled at the older boy.

"I know Sore-ah" he said with much reproach, still clinging to Sora's arm, ready to jump at any time.

"Why are you scared of the water, Riku?" Sora asked in a gentle voice. Riku's pure eyes blinked away a twinge of sadness that had entered them.

"Daddy left this way…he went away by the ocean, mommy told me not to tell anyone, you won't tell will you Sore-ah?" Riku pleaded, tears beginning to shimmer in his eyes as the sun set. Sora bent to eye level with Riku.

"Of course not," he whispered gently and wiped the tears away from Riku's eyes with his sleeve. Riku suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, snuggling into him.

"Thank you, Sore-ah," Riku whispered. Sora smiled and held Riku tightly.

"Your welcome, Riku."

-~¤~-~¤~-


	4. Selphie and Kairi's memories 1

-~¤~-~¤~-

Selphie watched Kairi from above, her hands gripping the coconut leaves carefully. She sighed and let the wind blow her hair in front of her face.

Kairi was everything Selphie wasn't.

Kairi was graceful, Selphie felt like a new born baby learning to walk.

Kairi was beautiful; Selphie couldn't even stand to look at herself in a mirror.

Kairi was smart; Selphie knew she was going to fail English this year.

Kairi could get any guy's attention, the only way Selphie could get Tidus' attention was if she ran by him stark naked.

Selphie wished she was Kairi but she knew she never would be.

Kairi sat, pondering the ocean. She sighed and watched the waves roll in.

Selphie was everything Kairi wasn't.

Selphie was nice, Kairi could barely help anyone, she was pegged as helpless.

Selphie was talented; you would never be able to tell the difference between her and Juliet, Kairi froze when she got onto the stage.

Selphie was strong, Kairi would cry if she saw a starfish dried on the beach, baking in the sun, while Selphie would give it a nice funeral.

Selphie was happy, Kairi might seem happy, but she really wasn't.

Kairi wished she was Selphie but she knew she never would be.

-~¤~-~¤~-


	5. Riku and Sora's memories 1

-~¤~-~¤~-

Riku walked steadily towards the small island, the bridge creaking beneath his weight. The Paopu fruit he was holding left his fingers, landed on the make-shift wood, and bounced onto the sand. As he watched, the fruit was dragged away by the stormy ocean current.

Riku let his body relax as he sat on the strangely shaped Paopu tree. His silver hair, which normally flowed with beauty, was a Smokey gray, soaked with teardrops from the sky.

'This is what happens Riku,' a defensive voice in his head whispered 'this is what happens when you lay your emotions on the line, feel this searing pain? Thi8s is rejection, you've felt this, don't you understand? You were never meant to feel.'

Tears streamed down his unmarred face. And he began to believe it.

The memory flashed through Riku's head again. He sighed as he placed his hand on the lone window in his room, watching the raindrops fall almost like they had on that day. It was true. He didn't feel anymore, nothing but emptiness.

If only he could go back, back to when he was a happy, boundless child. He turned away from the window, his handprint sliding down the cold. What was happiness?

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the mess of papers, photos and collected items he had sorted through and dumped out. He picked up a frame containing a photo of him and his family, and stared at the smiling boy beneath his father's arm he used to be.

Happiness must be having a family. His father had left when he was seven, his mother was distant and he knew she didn't really care about what he did. It took all the common sense he had to not kill himself or get hooked on drugs.

Oh, but what a sweet rapture it would be! To not feel, care, desire, or need. But he knew he never would be able to bring himself to do it, which only succeeded in making him feel worse.

He began to dig through the memories again. This time he pulled out a note. A note that Sora had written to him.

'Hey, Riku,

Wanna play some blitzball after class?

Sora'

Sora. Another piece of him he could never have. Although his daydreams provided him solitude, Sora was never far from his mind.

And with that, Riku stepped into the rain. It quickly soaked him, and he stared at the drowning world around him. He spent a few minutes pondering why he was doing this and why he was here, but walked off, dismissing his worries as a chickens. 

Now standing in front of Sora's window, he lightly threw a pebble at the thin pane of glass. As Sora came to the window, Riku noticed his breath shortening and his heart beating faster and faster.

The latch on the frame clicked and Sora flung open the window. A gust of wind blew back his brunet hair.

"Hey, Riku, what are you doing out in the rain?" he asked breezily, as if Riku showing up to his window in the pouring rain was a daily occurrence.

"I—" all Riku managed to get out before his throat dried up, which, he noted with sarcasm, was ironic as the rest of him was completely drenched.

"You what?" Sora prodded and, lifting his leg over his windowsill, he slides down a vine reaching to the ground. Riku gulps as Sora shakes his head playfully. His hair soaks and begins to weigh down.

"Sure is great out here in the rain, what'd you want?" Sora says and does a cartwheel down the beach, not the slightest clue to what Riku has to say. He walked onto the sand and watched Sora run onto the wharf and plop down on the edge of it. He smiled and beckoned Riku to join him. Riku walked up onto the wharf slowly, deliberately taking his time.

"I haven't got all day here Riku," Sora complained, rain dripping from his hair, making its way down his smooth face, and leaving his chin.

"Pipe down porcupine head," Riku retorted as he sat next to Sora on the soaked dock. Sora dropped his shoes on the sand and Riku followed suit, his infamous large shoes dropping next to Sora's.

"Will you tell me what you were going to say now? You've got me all nervous now," Sora said and flashed Riku his signature grin. Riku smiled slightly, a nervousness rising in him again. He stared at Sora. The boy was beautiful. Riku pushed the silver hair out of his face and took a deep breath.

"Sora, I—I-love you."

Sora blinked.

"Huh?" he whispered, as his voice was giving out. Riku's eyes drifted down to the dotted ocean.

"I love you Sora, and I know you probably don't like me—"

"Riku."

"And I'm sorry—"

"Riku, listen-"

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you all these years when really I died inside every time I saw you smile at Kairi and I never wanted to hurt you, S—" Riku was stopped abruptly as Sora's lips brushed his roughly. Sora had quickly pounced on Riku, who had fallen back onto the wharf. Riku's hand reached to gain his balance when he realized there was no dock left and they both fell into the water.

"Ah!" Riku yelled as he helped Sora up from the water "What're you doing? Trying to kill us both?"

"We're not gonna die from falling a few feet Riku!" Sora spit out the water he had nearly swallowed. Everything suddenly went silent and Riku took a step closer to Sora.

"I never liked Kairi, I thought you liked her, that's why I went to rescue her, so you would be happy," Sora babbled and blushed up at Riku. Riku smiled broadly and kissed Sora again. 

"I love you Riku," Sora said breathlessly and smiled as Riku's heart melted.

"I love you too Sora," Riku repeated as breathlessly as Sora and they both smiled. 

And suddenly the rain stopped.

-~¤~-~¤~-


End file.
